transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers Rise
This is a Transformers movie series I made. It calls for 5 movies. Enjoy Backstory The Autobots have been fighting a War with the Decepticons on Cybertron. Optimus and Megatron are now doing their battle on Earth. The war continues now. Bots Autobots Optimus Prime(Leader)-Appears in Movie 1 Bumblebee(Scout)-Appears in Movie 1 Ironhide(Weapons Specialist)-Appears in Movie 1 Rachet(Medic)-Appears in Movie 1 Jazz(1st Lieutenant)-Appears in Movie 1 Wheeljack(Inventor)-Appears in Movie 1 Decepticons Megatron(Leader)-Appears in Movie 1 Starscream(2nd in Command)-Appears in Movie 1 Barricade(Scout)-Appears in Movie 1 Brawl(Solider)-Appears in Movie 1 Blackout(Soilder)-Appears in Movie 1 Bonecrusher(Soilder)-Appears in Movie 1 Scorponock(Assassin Bot)-Appears in Movie 1-Dies in Movie 1 Humans Spike Witwicky(Autobot Helper)-Appears in Movie 1 Code Words BM-Bot Mode VM-Vehicle Mode JM-Jet Mode Soundtrack Theme Song Jazz Theme Decepticon Battle Theme Transformers Rise: Movie 1 High Moon Nickinor21 Products (Begins to play theme song) Cast Optimus Prime Bumblebee Ironhide Rachet Jazz Wheeljack Megatron Starscream Barricade Brawl Blackout Bonecrusher Scorponock TRANSFORMERS RISE (Song Ends) *Camaro driving on the streets* Sam: Bee. How long till we get to Autobot base? Bumblebee(VM): 3 miles hold on. Blackout(JM): Autobot found. Barricade(VM): Good me and Brawl are on our way. Blackout(JM): *Fires missiles at Bumblebee* Bumblebee:(VM): Brace for Impact!!!!!!!!*Transforms* Sam: Ow! Bumblebee(BM): Hey sorry! *Fires missiles at Blackout* Blackout(JM): I'm hit!*Transforms* Bumblebee(BM) Okay let's... Bonecrusher(BM): Smashes Bumblebee into a wall* Sam: Bee! Barricade(BM): Your punch is gonna hurt lot more! (Jazz Theme begins to play) Jazz(VM): Not if I have a say! *Transforms* Bonecrusher(BM): Die! (Bonecrusher comes to attack Jazz but Jazz shoots him with his cannon first) Bonecrusher: *Gets hit* Ow! Barricade: Retreat!*Transforms* Bonecrusher:*Transforms* Blackout:*Transforms* Bumblebee: *Face Sparks* Thanks Jazz. Jazz: Your welcome. Man you need some repairs, let's go.*Transforms* Bumblebee: *Transforms* Sam: *Gets in the Car* (Song Ends) *At Autobot base* Ironhide: Prime, Jazz and Bumblebee are here. Optimus Prime: Good. Jazz: Bumblebee needs some repairs. Rachet: Right on it. *Begins to fix Bumblebee's face* Optimus Prime: Ironhide I need you on a mission. Ironhide: What is it? Optimus Prime : I need you to see what the Decepticons are doing. Ironhide: Sounds easy. I'm on it. *Transforms and drives out* Optimus Prime: Uh. Good luck Ironhide. *Near the Decepticon base* Ironhide: Now I hace to use stealth: *Hides behind a giant rock* Blackout: No sign of any Autobots Starscream. (Decepticon Battle Theme begins to play) Starscream: KEEP SEARCHING! Blackout: Okay. Ironhide: Ha! *Attacks Blackout* Blackout: Ow! Scorponock! Get out! Scorponock: *Amerges from Blackout* *Speaks cybertranian* (Scorponock attacks Ironhide and gets on his back. Ironhide grabs him and tears him apart.) Blackout: Scorponock No!!!!!!!!! Ironhide: *Punches Blackout in the face* Ha! Take that! Starscream(JM): No! Take this! *Fires Missiles at Ironhide* Ironhide: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *Falls down* Starscream(JM): *Transforms* Megatron will love this!*Transforms* *At the Decepticon Base* (Megatron Awaken Theme begins to play) Starscream: Lord Megatron Look what I found. Megatron: Well. You finnaly found an Autobot. Wait what about Blackout and Scorponock. Starscream: Scorponock is dead and Blackout is alive just Blacked out. Megatron: *Runs to Starscream and smacks him on the ground* You fool! You know these are all the soldiers we have! Star